In many undeveloped areas and undeveloped countries wireless communications offers a sane method of providing communication without the need for major expenditures of funds for outside-plant communications infrastructure (i.e. telephone poles, lines, other facilities). However, even with certain so-called "wireless" systems, some communications wiring is still required within a home or business so that communications equipment can be connected to the fixed wireless terminal. Once communications to the wireless terminal are established, the wireless terminal can communicate in a true wireless fashion to other wireless terminals or to a base station thereby avoiding the more extensive outside-plant communications infrastructure.
While electrical power in various forms has reached many homes throughout the world, parallel communications wiring has not been so extensively installed. Therefore in many third-world countries power wiring may exist within a home or business but communications wiring might not. This poses a significant barrier to many individuals and businesses who must install communications wiring in order to be able to communicate via conventional wired communications equipment or the new wireless terminals.
In addition to the in-home/in-business communications wiring required, the present topology for fixed wireless terminals requires that a transceiver be installed in each user's location. It is not now possible to have multiple users at different locations take advantage of the communications capability of a single fixed wireless terminal (FWT).